Our choice
by Allegiant76
Summary: Tris and Tobias are in high school there is no war and yes there are a TON of theses but I am making one, anyway Caleb and Marcus are the "bad guys" and there is FOURTRIS and FLUFF. so if you want to find out more READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

** THIS IS AS IF THERE WAS NEVER A WAR**

**disclaimer: sadly enough I don't own divergent just my thoughts **

**Tris's POV**

Its just another day at high school and well im NOT looking forward to it. I go down stairs and say goodbye to my parents and grabbing a granola bar. On my way to school I see a new car beside me. New kid. I tell myself. Once I there I wait in the parking lot, maybe I can help the new kid out.

**Tobias's POV** It's my first year in Chicago and my first day in high school, here. I pull into the parking lot and see a pretty girl with blonde hair, Blue grey eyes, and is about 5'9". Hi, i casually say, I'm Four. She looks at me then responds, I'm Tris. We talk for a minute then she shows me my classes. We have Calculess, History, And Gym together. We get inside and she introduces me to some of her friends, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Will and then Zeke and Uriah which I already knew I had met them last summer. Me and Zeke change glances because we didn't think we would be in the same friends group, but we had been best friends since we met.

**Tris's POV**

Four seemed to fit right in, apparently he already knew Zeke and Uriah. We all have calculess together, strange.

** PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

We all meet up and eat lunch together when I catch Four looking at me "what" I say? " huhh, Oh nothing" he answers, we all immediately crack up. " dude you were checking out Tris" Zeke says. Four obviously denies it. " careful Four almost ever guy has their eyes on Tris". Four then gets a look of anger of anger in his eyes. I get up walk over to him and ask" are you ok, ha-ha zeke always says that". " wow Four, that was easy" we all crack up again, then of course of all the people in the world the person I least want to see, walks in, Caleb.


	2. The Pain in discoveries

**oh also tris's family is dead except Caleb**

**WARNING: violence/ sexual content**

**disclaimer: sadly enough I don't own divergent just my thoughts **

**Tris's POV**

Caleb starts walking towards me and takes my hand and drags me out of the lunchroom " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO A BOY OR EVEN MORE SITTING NEXT TO ONE?!" he yells.

" i'm sorry i ...i ... i didn't.." i stammer " I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" he walks off and i know what im in for tonight. I walk back to my table and apoligize for Caleb.

**Four's POV**

i can tell by the way Tris speaks she's terrified whatever happened she was scared, come to think of it me too I forgot to fill the gas to full on Marcus's Truck.

TIME LAPS

Wheni get home i hear him yelling already at me and i'm in for a heck of a beating" listen up today's lesson is going to be group lesson thanks to one of our neighbors" he slurs. He shoves me into the Truck and drives a little ways away, i start to think _i feel bad for whoever else is in this i am used to it but the other person may not be._ We stop n front of a fancy car that seems familiar. Marcus knocks on the door and Caleb answers he lets us in and to my suprise Tris is in a corner. Marcus throws me over to her and he starts to discuss the beating with Caleb._ i never thought Tris was like me she seemed so happy yet so did i. _" Hi" she says. " hello" i answer " i never knew this happened to you " i say "Ever since my parents died" she replies. i didn't have time to say anything before Caleb and Marcus walk up to us and Caleb kicks Tris in the stomach and repeats over and over until Marcus winks at him and he takes off his belt and so does Marcus. They both continue to whip, kick, and punch us before long they stop. It was one of the worse but shortest beatings i had ever gotten, but i didn't know what was next to come.

**Tris"s POV**

I had never been beaten this bad before and i had a feeling the worse had not yet come and me and four would soon become close and spend a lot of time together... like this. " GET UP, NOW" Marcus yelled at us. We obeyed and stood, Marcus grabbed both our arms and led us u stairs to the spare bedroom._ why are we here what are they planning?(_sorry just couldn't help myself i hadn't seen anyone do this type of abuse before in their fanfics)_ i look up and see a camera._

" all you guys have to do now is simple, Have sex', Caleb says that one word and i feel like i already died, they want me and four to have sex. " just to make sure you follow orders we set up a camera" Marcus continued. I never wanted to lose my virginity like this, wait did they even bring protection?

" Now, we are doing to leave and if you don't prepare to die" The two left and Four turns to me " Tris i am SO sorry, i don't want to but Marcus really WILL kill us" He says. " Four i understand, it's OK before we do this what's your real name?" " Tobias" he says. " well then _Tobias_ i can see why you changed it, but i really don't want to die" i say. 'Okay Tris, si this your first time" he asks. Slightly i nod my head. " well then i am very sorry cuse this is going to hurt more than regularly considering we just got beaten". He kisses me so we can get into it i guess, then we take off each other clothes and i wrap my legs around his wait and we both gasp for a second. Then soon we are on the bed and only our underwear remain between us, then those too disappear. He lines himself up with my opening and whispers " Tris i'm sorry but honestly Zeke was right i do like you A LOT, so if this hurts too bad i'll go slower given the situation i am not allowed to stop". Again i nod my head and feel a sharp blade of pain shoot through me and i yelp, slower he goes in and the more pain i feel. soon i can't take it but we have to continue, he was even too big to even possibly be inside me but there he was. The pain settles one a very tiny bit so i tell him to go on. he moves inside me and the pain comes back even worse but i ignore it he trusts himself in me and then after a while we reach our climax. Tobias goes to get out of e but then just looks at me worried. " what is is, if you don't mind im in a horrendous amount of pain and i would like it to stop" i say. " Tris i would like to as well i don't like that i hurt you plus you don't like me back but..." i cut him off " honestly i do too like you as a matter of fact" i reply " really cool we should go out" he says " OK... what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I ask concerned. " oh yeah... i can't quite get out you see... we're stuck". " well i don't want to stay like this so... CALEB HELP!" I scream and then feel the pain again. Marcus is the one that appeared and then he grins " well are you 2 going to move or what" He questions/yells/says. " we're stuck" Tobias answers. Marcus nears us and yanks up apart i scream really loud and almost shatter the windows.

Marcus leaves and tells us that the doors are locked and they will be back tomorrow. i start crying and Tobias comes and cradles me " Tris im sorry, no one should ever go through that it's terrible, shh it's ok it's ok we're going to get through this, remember i'm your boyfriend now i can help you. we stayed like that for a while then i went and got dessed and Tobias did the same and we soon fell into a painful sleep covered in bruises and blood.


	3. Update

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WRITING DON'T READ IT, IF YOU THINK I'M BAD KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! YOU TRY WRITING A BOOK, DOING SCHOOL WORK,WATCH YOUR SISTER, AND HATE YOURSELF! SO I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR DAMN CRAP!**

**DEDICATED TO A GUEST YOU KNOW WHO U R**


	4. just so you know

ok well I am very sorry to be saying this but... suicide is not ok. I am not seeking attention or anything like that but, just so you know i have been depressed and feeling sucidal remember i don't need attention but if i don't update for like a year... yea, don't hate me i already do that just letting you know why i havn't been updating.


	5. just so you know part 2 (SORRY)

hey! im still here and to a guest, NOTHING IS FUCKING WRONG WITH ME! To those who care i am working on getting better! Love you all im in a terrible writer's block sorry :(


End file.
